User blog:Jaadowgg/Double Chapter Review!
OK, so, I'm doing this mostly from memory but I'm going to attempt to do Chapter 336: Cancel and Chapter 337: Confession together. Having just read chapter 337, it would be smart to do that one first. However, that's not what's going to happen. Chapter 336: Cancel Review This'll be mostly from memory, as I read the chapter a week ago. So, here goes. At the end of the last chapter, Kil was waiting with Alluka at the makeshift hospital as Illumi approached. This chapter picks up directly where the last one left off, with Illumi monologuing to himself about Alluka and how her "conditions" don't seem to work on Killua. Illumi decidse that a "command" is different than a "Wish". He says that he is the onyl one capable of handling Alluka's (or, Naninka's) power. Kil tells off his older brother by saying he's going to protect Alluka and commands Nankia to send Illumi back home. In private, Kil tells Nanika that she can't come out anymore and even commands her to not to come out anymore, making Nanika cry. When Alluka wakes up, she scolds her brother for making her other-self cry and demands that he apologise, which he's reluctant to at first. However, after Alluka explains that in order to protect her, Kil's going to have to protect Nanika as well (and telling him that "any onii-chan that would be mean Nanika, I hate!"), he apologises. And Nanika forgives him. Aww.... While an embrace happens, Tsubone (the gaint old lady bodyguard, in case you've forgotten) gets told that the lookout order on Kil has been cancelled. Not really an exciting chapter, but there are some heartfelt moments. And it's very clear that Killua loves both Alluka and Nanika. Especially since he told Nanika "Can you forgive this failure of a brother?" As I said, most of it was from memory, but since I had Chapter 337 up, I decided I'd look up the precious chapter to fill in some details. Anyway, this was a very good chapter. Mainly because we get some more information about how Alluka's and Nanika's abilities. Chapter 337: Confession Review Much like the last chapter, this one has a lot of monologuing. So, we start off in the woods with a mansion in a clearing. The Koala ant is telling his story to somebody. It's not really that interesting of a story, in my opinion, so I'm just gonna brief it. Basically, in his past life, he was a hitman. Hired to kill people and getting to yell at people at the end of the day. When he was turned into an Ant, his job wasn't changed much. One day, he killed somebody who looked just like the person he's talking to. Knowing that the Ants chasing her would surely have their way with her, he thought it was the only way to save her. Though, when thinking back on it, he realises that the ones he should've shot were those chasing her. He says he shot her to save himself and by telling this person, he's trying to save himself again. After he tells his story, hegets up to leave. However, the person stops him, telling him to stay by her (?) side and to start living thinking "this is the only way." instead of "Am I on the right track?". She tells him that if the resolve he has shown degrades, then she'll kill him. Another person comes in, telling the person (who we now know is Kaito), she has a guest. Gon comes in and tells Kaito "sorry" and that he wasn't strong enough to fight with Kaito. But next time, Gon promises to protect Kaito. Kaito tells Gon that she heard that he went overboard to defeat Pitou and that he defeated the opponent Kaito could not. After Gon tells Kaito that without the help of Killua, he wouldn't be here, Kaito tells Gon that she also heard he met Ging and tells him to go back to him. Kaito also tells Gon that whenever she needs help, she'll contact him and Killua too, if he's up for it. The koala ant apologises for trying to run away from everything and that he'll try and live. Back where Ging was, there's a sign saying that he'l be waiting for Gon on top of the World Tree. The chapter ends with Gon saying it was true that Ging said he wouldn't be waiting ''there ''specifically. This is the first time I'm commenting on Togashi's artwork here. It's the same style as the himera Ant arc, which I'm not really too fond of. It's just that I believe Togashi can draw better that that. The mansion looks like a poorly drawn cartoon. But that's just my opinion and I digress. Getting to the actual content of the chapter, I found it rather interesting that the Koala was confessing to Kaito. Though, I can't really say why. Maybe it's because Kaito was the one the queen said was supposed to king? I don't know and again, I digress. I also like how Kaito was willing to give him a second chance by working for her. The thing I don't really like is how it's very vague as to whether Kaito isactually a girl. I mean, Gon said Kaito was a girl and the koala said that Kaito looks exactly like the girl he shot. So, I don't know. My feelings on the chapter are split. I didn't really like the artwork, but it was OK, or the koala's life story. But I did like Gon's meeting with Kaito. Post your opinions on both chapters (or just one, if you feel like it) below. However, keep in mind that they can't be different from mine because my opinions are always the right ones. I'm serious. Nah, I'm just kidding. They can be the total opposite of mine and I'd be cool with it. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts